Ces héros qui sont nos enfants
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Molly Weasley réalise que "ses" enfants sont des héros. Ils ont participé à la guerre, pris des risques, se sont battus pour un monde meilleur. Un petit hommage à nos trois héros vu du POV de Molly. Version corrigée !


**Ces héros qui sont nos enfants **

Author's note: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling

Après la Guerre, Molly Weasley réalise que **ses** enfants sont des héros.

*****

La Bataille de Poudlard a marquée la fin de la Guerre. Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry. L'ordre du Phoenix poursuit les derniers Mangemorts mais progressivement tout rentre dans l'ordre. Toute la communauté des sorciers s'attend à des jours meilleurs désormais. La vie va pouvoir reprendre ses droits. Un nouvel avenir se présente, un avenir ou l'on ne craignera plus de sortir de chez soi. Bien sûr pour l'instant il reste énormement de choses à reconstruire et à enterrer dignement les morts.

Mais avant tout c'est un période de liesse et d'allègresse qui s'empart du pays. La Guerre est finie, le Mal à été aboli par un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans.

Après l'euphorie, il y a eu les premières réactions importantes à prendre c'est-a-dire nommer un nouveau Ministre de la Magie et un nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Ce sont Kinsgley Schakebolt et Minerva MacGonagall qui occupent ces postes. Les bâtiments seront restaurés et Poudlard devrait rouvrir ses portes pour septembre. Une plaque commémorative sera dressée en l'honneur des morts.

Peu à peu le calme revient. Ce sont les vacances scolaires et les jeunes sorciers sonr rentrés chez eux. Harry et Ron sont au Terrier et Hermione est partie en Australie voir ses parents et défaire l'enchantement qui leur avait fait oublié leur identité propre.

Oui ce soir tout est calme au Terrier. Un calme absolu régne sur la maison, aucune lumière n'éclaire les fênetres et seule la lune projete sur la façade ses rayons bienveillants. Il est dèja très tard et tout le monde où presque est endormi. Seule Molly Weasley reste éveillée au côté de son mari qui lui dort profondement. Molly ne parvient pas à s'endormir car elle repense aux terribles évenements des jours passés. Elle repense au fait que **ses **enfants, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, ont fait la Guerre. Des enfants qui auraient du étudier et non se battre. Une terrible épreuve pour une mère que de voir **ses** enfants s'engager dans un combat. Sans oublier le départ de Ron, Harry et Hermione l'année dernière pour remplir une mystérieuse mission. Heuresement ils en sont revenus sains et saufs. L'objet de cette mission les a aidé à battre Voldemort et a permis de gagner la guerre. Molly s'est rendue compte que parmi tous les autres sorciers **ses** enfants sont perçus comme des héros. Oui voilà ce que sont **ses** enfants des héros. Elle dit **ses** car elle considère Harry et Hermione comme faisant partie de la famille. Comment ne pas être fiers d'eux ? Grâce à l'action de trois jeunes sorciers à peine majeurs, le plus grand Mage Noir a été battu et cette période de peur et de terreur que le monde sorcier vient de connaître a pris fin. Oui **ses** enfants sont des héros!! Des vrais Gryffondors courageux et loyal et plus que jamais Molly est fière de tous **ses **enfants.

Car tous ont pris part à cette guerre et chacun à connu des épreuves .

**Bill dont le visage gardera à jamais ces affreuses cicatrices. Il s'est à remis grâce à Fleur qui est restée à ses côtés et est une épouse plus dévouée que Molly ne l'aurait cru.

**Charlie qui a immédiatement rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix quand Dumbledore annonçait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a établi de nombreux contacts en Roumanie, des contacts forts utiles.

**Percy celui qui lui a brisée le coeur lorqu'il est parti. Mais Dieu merçi il a fini par rejoindre le bon camp. Il est aujourd'hui de retour au Terrier et prend soin de Georges avec un dévouement exemplaire.

**Georges celui pour qui toute la famille Weasley est inquiète. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, recherchant (sans la trouver) sa moitié qui lui manque teriblement.

**Fred celui pour qui tous les coeurs de la famille Weasley saignent. Comment croire qu'ils n'entendront plus son rire, qu'ils ne seront plus victimes de ses farces? La plus terrible épreuve pour une mère que de perdre son enfant. Molly a pleurée pendant des heures son fils disparu. Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller au desepoir car elle sait qu'elle doit se montrer forte pour Georges. Il a besoin de sa mère, besoin de son soutien. Pour lui elle surmonte son chagrin. Pour ne pas perdre un autre de ses enfants.

**Ron son petit garçon et l'un des héros de la Bataille de Poudlard. Son idée d'aller chercher les crochets du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets était brillante. Il a été tout le long de l'année aux côtés de Harry l'aidant dans sa recherche des Horcruxes. Son petit garçon a bien grandi, l'adolescent ombrageux qu'il a été a disparu laissant place à un jeune homme courageux loyal et bon.

** Ginny l'unique fille de Molly a bien murie elle aussi, c'est aujourd'hui une jeune femme accomplie et sûre d'elle. Le retour d'Harry lui a rendu sa joie de vivre et ses yeux brillent du bonheur de se savoir aimée.

** Harry son autre fils et le héros incontestable de cette Guerre. Pour Molly, Harry est son fils depuis le jour ou elle l'a aidée à traverser la barrière de King Cross. Elle se rappelle encore ce jeune garçon frêle et si perdu. Après il y a eu son amitié avec Ron et le fait de l'avoir tous les étés en vacances au Terrier. Elle a essayé à sa manière de lui donner l'impression d'être en famille. Elle l'a serrée dans ses bras après la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il était tellement mal ce jour là et elle a senti son besoin de réconfort. Son instinct de mère à été plus fort. Il y a suffisament de place dans le coeur de Molly pour un enfant de plus. Elle est fière de lui comme Lilly le serait si elle serait encore en vie. C'est un héros et c'est **son** fils.

**Hermione a elle aussi droit à sa place dans le coeur de Molly. Elle a remarqué sans rien dire leur petit manège à Ron et elle lors des dernières années. Elle a vu le changement après la Bataille et sait que son fils sera heureux avec cette jeune fille si intelligente.

Oui ce soir en récapitulant tous les évenements Molly prend pleinement conscience que ce sont **ses** enfants qui ont été les héros majeurs de cette guerre. Des enfants qui ont montré qu'ils savaient se battre et qui sont maintenant des adultes accomplis. Tout ce qu'elle leur souhaite ce soir c'est d'avoir un avenir heureux en compensation de ces années perdues.

*****

Fin

Un petit commentaire avec vos appréciations est le bienvenue.


End file.
